


Where I Want to Be

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [62]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ravi and Peyton discuss something.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti/Peyton Charles
Series: Finding My Way [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	Where I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: iZombie  
Title: Where I Want to Be  
Characters: Peyton Charles, Ravi Chakrabarti  
Pairing: Ravi/Peyton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Ravi and Peyton discuss something.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Diane Ruggiero-Wright and Rob Thomas own this show and these characters.  
Words: 185 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Opportunity

FMW #62: Where I Want to Be

The opportunity had come up for Ravi to work for the CDC in Atlanta. So, he waited until dinner and then brought up the topic to Peyton. "I've been offered a job to work for the CDC in Atlanta. I know there's a lot we need to discuss - "

Peyton cut him off. "You're my husband and if you want to take the job in Atlanta, then I want you to go for it. If you're worried about me, don't be. I'm where I want to be and that's with you."

Ravi paused and then said, "Does that mean you'll come with me?"

Peyton nodded and then she smiled. "Of course it does. I'm your wife and I want you to be happy. If that means we need to move to Atlanta, then I'm okay with that."

Ravi walked over to his wife and kissed her for several moments. When the kiss ended he said, "You're the most important thing in my life. I won't do this if you don't want me to do it."

Peyton chuckled and then said, "Shut up and help me get started packing."

The smile on her husband's face was worth it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
